


A Kiss of Girliness

by SassySimoneUnicorn



Category: Bokura wa Mahou Shounen (Manga), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Fluff, Kiss on the Hand, Kisses on cheek, M/M, Magical Boys, cafe date, crossdressing magical boys, slight mention of death, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySimoneUnicorn/pseuds/SassySimoneUnicorn
Summary: Across the skies of Tokyo flew two young men. They were not just two ordinary young men; for they were gifted magical powers from the Land of Magic to protect and entertain Tokyo. They were also wearing cute attire called Girliness; a symbol of how proud and confident they were in wearing these garments. The two of them were teenage  Magical Boys and their aliases were Soundful Strawberry and Rockin’ Blueberry. And it looked like something was on Strawberry’s mind.AKA the Self Indulgent Bokumaho AU for Given Fantasy AU Week
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 2
Collections: Given Fantasy AU Week Compilation





	A Kiss of Girliness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a manga I really enjoy called Bokura wa Mahou Shounen or Bokumaho for short! If you like magical boys with a cute art style, likable characters, and a deconstruction of the Humiliated Crossdresser trope, this manga is just for you!
> 
> Anyway, this AU is my self indulgent Mafuyama Magical Boy story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**_Across the skies of Tokyo flew two young men. They were not just two ordinary young men; for they were gifted magical powers from the Land of Magic to protect and entertain Tokyo. They were also wearing cute attire called Girliness; a symbol of how proud and confident they were in wearing these garments. The two of them were teenage Magical Boys and their aliases were Soundful Strawberry [Mafuyu] and Rockin’ Blueberry [Ritsuka]. And it looked like something was on Strawberry’s mind._ **

_‘I wonder what Mafuyu’s thinking about.’_ Blueberry thinks, as he looks at the two-toned half pinkette whose face was one of longing sadness. _‘Oh...he’s probably thinking about Lime. It must suck to lose a Magical Boy partner who happens to the one he loved.’_

He takes a while to look back at his cute-as-hell boyfriend; taking a view at how he looked in Girliness. Everything, from his boots to the frilly sailor fuku outfit that compliments his wings to the strawberry ribbons tying his hair together in two twintails. Strawberry was a gorgeous Magical Boy with a lot on his mind.

_‘I gotta speak to him. But how? Think, Ritsuka, think!’_

“Hey, Mafuyu.” the two-toned half bluenette began. “You wanna eat something? We did great out there performing for those kids.” 

“You mean,” Strawberry looked at Blueberry with sparkles in his eyes. “that performance was good, Uenoyama-kun?” 

Blueberry nodded, as he blushed profusely at the adorable sight of his Magical Boyfriend. 

“So, you’re asking me on a congratulatory date? That’s very nice.”

“Yeah! H-hey. We should change into something else.”

This prompted Strawberry to get a vial of perfume, spray it on himself and Blueberry, and then pressing the button on their Transformation Rings. 

**_*Poof*_ **

Blueberry then looked at his new outfit. He was wearing a sky blue off shoulder dress with puffy mesh sleeves, some black blue ribboned pumps, a blue ribbon necklace, and a pair of blue roses in his hair. He thought he looked cute (something he wouldn’t have said the first time he became a Magical Boy). He then looked at Strawberry; clad in an outfit similar to his, an off shoulder crop top with a ruffled skirt (but pink and white) and his hair decorated with a flower crown. 

_‘Damn it! He’s adorable as hell!’_ Blueberry thought to himself; his face turning red.

“Let’s go, Uenoyama-kun.”, Strawberry says as he flew down to the fancy café, grabbing Blueberry’s hand in the process. Blueberry complies, still thinking about how lucky he is to have him as a partner.

  
  
  


At the café the two magical boys sat and consumed their delicious cake (Blueberry looking in awe at how cutely Strawberry ate). 

“Hey, Mafuyu. Do you have anything on your mind?” Blueberry asked in between mouthfuls.

“Hm?” Strawberry said as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Do I have anything on my mind? Is it about how many Light Crystals we received? ‘Cuz I believe that we can-”

“Get into the Crystal Eight and receive a chance to see Lime one more time?”

Silence befell them as Strawberry melancholically sipped his cup of milk tea before saying anything further. 

“Yes. I’d love to see him again. I’d also love it if I could get to see him with you by my side as proof that I didn’t turn into a Beast after…” he trailed off into silence, the memory and pain still somewhat raw.

Blueberry knew exactly what his boyfriend was saying; as he got info about Lyrical Lime through magical sources. He’d found out that Lyrical Lime was a deceased Magical Boy that was Strawberry’s childhood friend turned middle school sweetheart. He felt a pang of jealousy when Strawberry uttered his name in bittersweet nostalgia, but he would never hold it against him. He was grateful that he’d helped him avoid going into a state of Beastliness and giving him a reason to remain a Magical Boy; giving him an outlet by not only becoming a member of his band, but becoming a two-piece Magical Boy street band and earning Crystals from all the smiles they get from crowds. It was something with purpose for the both of them. 

‘ _It doesn’t hurt that his singing is amazing and he looks adorable doing it._ ’ Blueberry thought, lovingly. But then, he saw Strawberry gaze up at the fancy café ceiling with a look of determination on his face and hope in his eyes.

“You know, I know that he’d be happy to see you.” Strawberry said in a hopeful, optimistic tone. “I’m not lonely anymore and we make some wonderful music, not only in our band as Magical Boys but also with Haruki-san and Akihiko-san. And I know that we’ll make it to the Crystal Eight, go to the Land of Magic, and see him again. All because of you, Uenoyama-kun.” 

Strawberry then leaned closer to Blueberry’s face and said “Thank you.” before giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Blueberry blushed profusely and felt his stomach, already full with sweet creamy cake, glow with a warm feeling of love. He then returned the favor by kissing Strawberry’s hand; his face taken aback at first but then giving him the most precious smile in the world. The two Magical Boys then embraced each other; wings hugging as well, basking in each other’s mutual void filled with sparkling love. 

**_If this is what a Kiss of Girliness is like, then for Blueberry and Strawberry, they’ll be expecting more future moments to come._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww! Wasn’t that cute? 
> 
> Now, for those of you that want to check out Bokumaho for yourself, here’s a link to the manga: 
> 
> https://mangakakalot.com/manga/bokura_wa_mahou_shounen
> 
> I hope you enjoy this manga! And I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
